Proud
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: "He was sure he had never been prouder of her." Fluffy Taiora one-shot.


**This was inspired by a news story I saw. I haven't written for Digimon in a while (and never on this site), so forgive me if I'm rusty. And I will forever be a Taiora shipper, sorry Sorato fans! Lol, I used to absolutely detest Sorato when I was a kid. Now, I don't really mind it. That said, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Sora Takenouchi was a remarkable woman.

And Tai Kamiya had always known that, even when they had been stupid eleven year olds wandering through the Digital World with their friends. She always put others before herself, her kindness radiating from her warm heart and caring spirit. She never complained, not once had she ever gotten frustrated with taking care of her friends. It was something she loved to do, relished in it even.

He absolutely loved her for it.

Knowing Sora as long as he did, Tai probably shouldn't have been surprised by what had transpired one afternoon when they were at an ice-cream parlor.

Not having been allowed many sweets as a kid, Sora had a but of a sweet tooth. A sweet tooth that Tai was more than happy to spoil. So, the two made it a point to go out for ice-cream at least once a week, preferably every Thursday.

It was on a specific Thursday afternoon that reminded Tai just _why_ Sora was so remarkable. The two had already gotten their ice-cream and were sitting near the windows as both liked to do whenever they ate out (Sora like it for the view of the sky and Tai liked to be able to watch people walk down the street with their family in friends).

They had simply been talking - about random, unimportant things - when they overheard a woman comment snidely to her kids, "All those sample will make you turn out like _her_."

Immediately, the two craned their necks in the woman's direction. She had murky brown hair and a pinched face. Tai didn't like to judge, but even he had to admit that she looked like a snob. She had two children with her - a boy and a girl - and was gesturing towards the cashier.

The cashier who currently had Sora's undivided attention. She was a young girl - perhaps a bit older than TK or Kari - with short, curly hair and glasses. She was a bit chubby, but still very pretty in his opinion. And she honestly looked like she was about to cry.

Before Tai could stop her, Sora made her way over there and tapped the woman's shoulder. "Ma'am?" she said sweetly, a wide plastered onto her face.

That lady was in for it now.

The woman turned, eyes scanning his girlfriend disdainfully. "Can I help you?" she asked impatiently.

Sora's smile didn't falter. "Yes, I would like to know-" Her face darkened and her tone changed to something of a reprimanding mother. "-why you think it's alright to say something like that about anyone."

 _Yup_ , confirmed Tai in his head. _She's pissed._

The woman sneered. "Excuse me-!"

Sora held up a hand, cutting her off. "This nice girl is just trying to do her job, she doesn't need your vile and ignorant comments," she continued. "We're in a public place and you have no right to speak about her that way."

"Why, you-!"

"And to top it all off, you have your children with you!" his girlfriend pointed out, gesturing to the boy and girl. "Is this really what you're teaching your kids? To put others down because they don't fit your idea of perfect?" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. What right do you have to judge other people?"

He was sure he had never been prouder of her.

The woman raised her hand. "You arrogant-!"

That's when Tai had to cut in, striding over to them calmly. "Ma'am, I think you should pull your hand away from my girlfriend," he suggested coolly. He could tell that Sora was surprised by his tone, but no one threatened his girlfriend.

The woman, clearly not expecting his presence, lowered her hand and scoffed. "We were leaving anyway," she stated coldly, gripping her children's arms and leading them towards the door. "Come on you two." The children protested, but followed their mother out of the parlor.

For the first time, the cashier spoke up. "Y-You didn't have to do that," she mumbled quietly.

Sora smiled at her warmly. "It was no problem," she assured the girl. "I think you're very pretty by the way."

The girl blushed. "T-Thank you."

Sora and Tai decided to take their leave, the latter leaving an extra five dollars for the girl, and left the parlor as well. They walked side-by-side down the street in silence, neither knowing how to comment on the events that had transpired.

It was Sora who broke the silence. "Tai, I'm sorry I lashed out like that," she apologized bashfully, her cheeks flushing pink. "I just got so mad when- mph!" She was cut off by Tai grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers. It was a soft, sweet kiss that only lasted about eight seconds before they parted. Her cheeks were even redder now. "What was that for?"

Tai shrugged. "I'm just really proud of you," he told her, grinning like the love sick idiot that he was.

Sora couldn't help the smile that adorned her face. "I was just doing the right thing," she pointed out. "No one should be treated like that."

He caressed her soft cheeks. How was it that she made him fall even deeper in love with her everyday by just being herself? "I love you." And he did. He'd say it over and over for the rest of his life, shout it to the rooftops if her had to. Anything to let her know how much he cherished and cared for her.

She laughed. "I love you too, Tai." She gently grabbed his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you were there. I really thought she was going to hit me for a second."

"I would never let anyone hurt you," vowed Tai, kissing the top of her head.

Sora smiled. "I know."

OoOoOo

 **I can honestly say that Sora is too goddamn precious for this world. She's such a cinnamon roll! I can totally see her doing this! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
